


Gotas de una tormenta

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17





	Gotas de una tormenta

Llovía torrencialmente y eso le molestaba.  
Le recordaba la última vez que lo había visto y no le traía recuerdos agradables.

Un par de gotas se colaron entre sus cabellos y apenas las vio dibujar un camino en sus lentes.

Harry escuchó un susurro en la lluvia. 

_Vuelve a mí._

_No me dejes._

_No me apartes._

El paraguas que apenas sostenía se deslizó sin problema sobre la ráfaga de viento.

Ahora, la tormenta le daba de lleno y no hizo nada por remediarlo, solo observo como el agua caía sobre la ciudad.

La gente seguía pasando a su alrededor, algunos incluso corrían, otros hablaban por teléfono, los de mas allá se refugiaban en algún alero.   
La figura negra que se marcaba en el suelo, que no era mas que su propia sombra, parecía ser lo único que lo observaba.

_Vuelve a mí._

_No me dejes._

Todavía podía sentir la respiración de Draco sobre él.

Las lágrimas que caían de aquellos ojos plata.

Las delicadas manos que viajaban por su cuerpo.

Su voz entrecortada...

_Harry_

Aquella luz blanquecina lo había cubierto todo.

Las eternas gotas de lluvia se habían detenido.

El susurro había cesado.

El viento sostenía su último latido.

Era así, como había visto por ultima vez a su precioso ángel.

_No me dejes..._

Luego, simplemente, había desaparecido.

Todo era oscuridad.

La lluvia había vuelto a moverse.

El viento seguía imparable su camino.

Las voces habían vuelto a ser muchas.

Sentía el frío.

Sentía el calor.

Podía verlo.

Ya no necesitaba recordarlo... solo podía vivirlo.

Draco lo estaba llamando una última vez para que fuera a su lado. Pero... no podía dejar aquello.

Él se encargaría de esperarlo allí.

Tenía una hermosa casita.

Estaba preparado todo para recibirlo cuando quisiera venir.

Porque pronto seria su turno. 

Ahora, él llamaría a Draco.  
Ahora, su ángel vendría a él.


End file.
